


A Wicked Game to Play

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad guys think they made them do it but they really just enabled them, Banter, Barebacking, Competitiveness in Bed, Desperate Arousal, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top Sam Wilson, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Sam and Bucky both get hit with some fast-acting sex pollen while on a mission. It takes a little longer to affect Bucky because of the serum, but that doesn't deter either of them from starting a friendly - albeit sexual - competition.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	A Wicked Game to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/gifts).



> The requested tags were really fun! I hope this fits the bill for competitive sex.
> 
> Everything I know about Plantman I learned from [this wiki article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plantman). Also, thanks to [this meta post about Sex Pollen](https://superhero-muses.livejournal.com/23458.html) for some extra inspiration.

Fury didn’t even call Cap, that’s how simple this whole mission was supposed to be.

Except it turns out that Plantman can run _really_ fucking fast.

Sam sees the unusually tall man duck into a large, nondescript metal warehouse. Sam drops down to the ground, pulls in his wings, and bursts through the doorway to pursue him on foot.

“In the warehouse,” Sam yells over comms. He hears Bucky’s boots pounding on the pavement as he follows Sam inside.

“I’ll head him off,” Natasha says in Sam’s ear.

Sam skids to a stop and stares as Plantman turns around to face him. His face is made of gnarled wood, and there are thorny green vines wrapped around his torso and his head.

Plantman doesn’t waste time with pleasantries. He points his peculiar green and white ray gun to the left of Sam, just as Bucky reaches them. A beam of green light shoots out with a _zap_ sound, hitting a small green plant that looks like some kind of weed with yellow petals.

Sam advances on Plantman, but out of the corner of his eye he notices movement. Huge green leaves sprout from the stem of the weed, and the top of it swells nearly instantaneously until it’s towering over Sam. The stem bends the bulbous head forward and the yellow petals effectively block Sam’s path. He can’t even see Plantman anymore.

“For fuck’s sake,” he huffs. He kicks out at the plant. He can hear Plantman’s maniacal laughter coming from somewhere in front of him, but the sound is receding like he’s running.

And then the plant trembles and _sneezes_. Little yellow puff balls that look like pollen rain down on Sam and Bucky.

“Nat! He’s coming your way!” Sam says over the comm.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky says to his left. 

The plant topples over in front of the exit, clearly blocking their path out of the warehouse.

“Damnit,” Sam hisses. “Looks like we’ll have to climb this thing.” 

Sam looks over at Bucky, whose eyes are wide. 

“Jesus Christ, Barnes. It’s just a plant.” Sam barely gets the words out before a wave of arousal crests over him. It’s so unexpected and so sudden that Sam doubles over and grips his own thighs. Blood rushes south and Sam feels dizzy from it.

“What the fuck,” he breathes. His uniform is tight, and when he looks down at himself he can see the outline of his own dick, already hard.

He looks up at Bucky, who is watching his face carefully. Sam would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so confused.

“Adrenaline boner?” Sam ventures, trying to come up with an explanation.

Bucky shakes his head and slowly puts his hand up to his ear. 

“We are a little… indisposed.” 

“Don’t worry, guys. I’ve already arrested Plantman,” Nat tells them, sounding a little out of breath.

Sam can barely concentrate on what she’s saying. His body feels hot and prickly all over and his mouth feels dry. He tries to swallow past it, but looking at Bucky is absolutely not helping. He feels pulled by some invisible force, compelled to walk towards Bucky, but the feeling is animalistic and impersonal. The arousal burns through him like adrenaline.

He rips off his goggles and throws them on the ground.

“Come back for us,” Bucky is saying once Sam tunes back into the conversation. Bucky is looking at him with a mix of awe and amusement, now. Sam watches him turn off his comms and take his earpiece out. 

“What’s going on,” Sam asks through gritted teeth. He tries to take deep breaths through his nose, but his body will not relax. He takes out his earpiece too, not wanting the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. to hear how pathetic he sounds.

“That plant’s pollen has done something to us, so we’re just going to wait here until we take care of this... situation,” Bucky explains slowly. He bites his lip like he’s holding back a laugh.

“Us? I feel like I’m about to come apart at the seams, and you don’t look any different,” Sam says stiffly as he wipes his brow. He can’t take his eyes off Bucky’s face, and his own skin feels two sizes too small. It’s one thing to find Bucky attractive, because that happens all the damn time. But this isn’t that. Or rather, it isn’t just that. It’s like he has no control over it.

“You overestimate the serum. I’m feeling things, I just don’t look as shitty as you.” Bucky drags his gaze slowly up from Sam’s boots, to the obvious tenting at his crotch, all the way up to Sam’s face. Sam can feel perspiration dripping down his brow as he tugs at his clothes. His uniform is way too hot. Sam bites back a whimper because frankly he can deal with getting a boner in front of Bucky, but he draws the line at ridiculous noises. 

“Strip. I double dare you, Wilson.” Bucky is gazing at him steadily now, all amusement gone from his eyes.

“You realize dares are so high school,” Sam says. He crosses his arms and grips his own biceps to keep himself from doing something stupid like grabbing his own dick.

“Whatever, man. It seems like you’re scared of doing this in front of me,” Bucky pronounces as he gestures at Sam’s crotch. “We clearly have to handle this somehow.”

“Scared? I’m horny as fuck, but that’s got nothing to do with fear.”

“You had to have considered this was a possibility. I mean, the guy controls plants.” Bucky smiles slightly and tilts his head.

Sam scoffs with feeling and manages to roll his eyes. “I can handle this myself. If you would just leave me alone.” 

“Not a chance, buddy. I have to make sure you don’t have a heart attack or something. Besides, I don’t think you can take off the suit without some help.”

“I -” Sam doubles over as his cock throbs. His skin feels impossibly _tight_ , like he’s swollen all over and about to burst. Sam can barely breathe with how bad he wants to come. He looks up to see Bucky with his arm out, extremely close to touching him.

Sam wants to give in so fucking bad. But that would be irresponsible. He can’t help but think that any of his other teammates, in his position, would control themselves. Steve would certainly keep his shit under control. Although it’s not Sam’s fault he doesn’t have any serum to help him keep his cool.

Sam jerks back and stands upright, shooting Bucky a dirty look.

“I can do it myself,” Sam finally answers. He types in the pass code on his wrist gauntlet, unlocking the harness with his jet pack and wings. Sam slides out of the complicated contraption and lowers it to the ground. Every movement seems to jostle his dick, making his blood pound in his ears.

He takes a few deep, studying breaths that don’t really help at all before he straightens up. Bucky ditches his jacket on the ground, grinning at Sam with his hands on his hips.

Sam tries to put his arm up to unzip the back of his suit, but Bucky is staring at him like he’s waiting for something bad to happen and that only makes it _worse_. Maybe if he lets Bucky help him, he won’t have to look at him or move at all.

“Fine, just get it off me. It’s like a goddamn sauna in here.”

Bucky obliges, flashing a wolfish grin before he steps behind Sam to unzip his armor. All of the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he feels Bucky’s breath ghost his skin. And then Bucky touches his clothes and Sam’s body shudders. It’s so close to what his body craves, but the contact is nowhere near enough.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “This isn’t fair.”

“Which part are you referring to?” Bucky says gently. He hears the snick of the zipper as Bucky lowers it all the way to the waist. He unbuckles Sam’s shoulder pads and then pulls both of them off. Sam shrugs his shoulders forward and lets the armored shirt fall away from him. Cool air touches his skin and he breathes deeply, relishing the temporary relief. 

Bucky’s fingers move to the waistband of his pants, and Sam groans from the light touch. 

“The serum must be - ” The words dry up in Sam’s mouth as Bucky comes back around to face Sam. His fingers are still at Sam’s waist, and the drag of them along Sam’s skin feels like the cruelest tease. 

Sam’s gaze drops down to Bucky’s crotch of their own volition. Bucky’s dick is pressed up against his fly. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I might be handling this better than you, but I gotta say, Wilson. I’m on board with this.” Bucky raises his eyebrows and points at his own dick for emphasis. 

A small laugh bursts out of Sam in surprise. If Bucky's been dosed too, they have a plausible excuse at the end of all this and Sam doesn't feel quite so guilty about whipping his dick out. He’s already hastily reaching for the zipper on his own pants, but has enough presence of mind to be curious about what Bucky is really trying to say. “As in, you want to fuck right now just because of the plant? Or?” 

Bucky shrugs. “Does it matter to you what my answer is?”

Sam forces himself to pause and meet Bucky’s gaze. 

“I don’t know,” he says honestly.

“Well, me neither. But we’re alone in this warehouse and right now, all I really want is to make you come without even being touched.” Bucky’s cheeks are tinged pink as he winks at Sam. Sam huffs and glares at him before pushing his pants down over his hips.

“There is no fuckin’ way I’m going to come that easy,” Sam says tersely. And then he reaches inside his underwear to grab his own dick. He hisses in pleasure initially. The pressure of his own hand muffles all other sensations, and he feels clear-headed and focused. But then after a few tugs he’s on a knife’s edge, desire coursing through him so strongly that he nearly falls to the ground. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have spoken so quickly.

Bucky raises an eyebrow as he keeps his gaze focused on Sam’s hard cock.

“It looks like you’ll come plenty easy. I bet you could come just from looking at me shirtless,” Barnes teases with a grin.

“Fuck off. You ain’t got that great of a body.” Sam lies through his teeth, just because Bucky looks so damn smug. 

Bucky pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Sam gapes at him, squeezing his cock gently. Sam’s still riding the edge of pleasure, and he feels so hard that he’s sure his cock is going to explode, but he refuses to lose this game they both started. Bucky is _ripped_ , though. He’s got huge, firm biceps and a smooth, pale chest and Sam wants to fucking _touch_.

Barnes unzips his pants and turns around. “Quit torturing yourself, Wilson. Just let it go.” 

And then the bastard bends over to take off his pants. He leaves his briefs on, but the fit of them leaves nothing to the imagination. 

Sam groans and feels his whole body trembling from the effort of holding himself back. 

“You think you’re,” Sam pauses to gulp air. “- being a real tease over there. But you’re just as hard as I am.”

Bucky turns back around and palms his cloth-covered dick. There is an obvious wet spot at the front of his briefs, and Sam is mesmerized by the way Bucky’s large hand is squeezing his cock.

Bucky scoffs. “It’s written all over your face how bad you want this.”

Sam can see the perspiration gathering at Bucky’s temples. Bucky’s whole face looks flushed. The plant is clearly having an effect on him, too.

“You’re the one about to come in your own fist. The tables have turned,” Sam says, his voice rough as he imagines it. Bucky would look so good with his head thrown back, come dripping from his dick. Sam tears his eyes away from Bucky before his mind conjures up even more obscene images. He's not sure he can last with a train of thought like that. He notices a metal crate, about waist height, just off to his right. His brain helpfully supplies that it is exactly the right height for bending Bucky over. He groans and grips the base of his own dick tightly to keep himself from blowing his load.

Bucky must be following his line of sight, because he starts walking towards the crate. 

“Why don’t you just ask for what you want?” Bucky challenges. Looking at his thick, muscular thighs and the strong curve of his ass, it feels like Sam is staring at the last drop of water in the middle of a desert. 

“I don’t need your charity,” Sam says as his dick jerks in his palm. He’s feeling lightheaded again, and his balls are tight against his body. He’s so fucking close to giving in, but his pride won’t let him beg.

“All you have to do is ask real nice,” Bucky says. He grips the crate and bends over and Sam doesn’t bother to hold back the obscene grunt that bubbles up from his throat. Bucky looks like a fucking porn star with his ass up like that. He rolls his hips up against the crate and grunts, and Sam bites his lip so hard he feels blood well up from the wound.

“Actually, scratch that. I’m fine right here,” Bucky teases. Sam watches him reach under himself, and Sam feels his whole body convulse with want. He walks towards Bucky without any specific plan in mind. There are too many warring ideas vying for his attention. He could watch him like that, putting on a show. He could touch his skin, no doubt warm to the touch. Maybe he could even fuck him like that, bent over the crate.

“Fuck you, Barnes. I’d make you come so fast, it wouldn’t even be fun for me,” Sam taunts. It takes an unnatural effort for him to concentrate on something besides Bucky’s body in order to form the words. Sam’s eyes are watering and his body is trembling so hard he can barely keep his teeth from chattering. He’s never wanted to fuck someone so bad in his life.

“Game on, asshole,” Barnes says. He reaches behind himself and pulls the waistband of his briefs down to reveal even more smooth, pale skin. 

Sam’s mouth waters and he grabs Bucky’s hips with both hands. It’s like electricity shoots through his body at the touch. He grunts as he brings his hips against Bucky’s and flattens the front of his body along Bucky’s back. He forcefully pulls Bucky backward until his cock pushes against the crack of Bucky’s ass. Bucky puts both hands flat on the crate to steady himself.

“Goddamn, you're stronger than you look,” Bucky remarks, his voice a little breathy. Sam smiles, pleased to hear that he’s having an effect on him, since Bucky has seemed comparatively more in control of his faculties. As he bends his knees to get even closer to Bucky, the head of his cock rubs against the fabric of Bucky’s sagging briefs. The light friction is nearly unbearable. 

“I’m not gonna come like this,” Bucky grunts. “You’re going to lose if all you do is rub up against me.”

Sam stills for a moment to catch his breath. Then he reaches down with both hands, grips hard at the waistband of Bucky’s briefs, and tears them along the seam. The two pieces of fabric fall away from Bucky and Sam is thankful his view is finally unimpeded.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky groans. 

“Yeah?” Sam mumbles. He grabs a handful of Bucky’s ass as his cock throbs with want. He spits into his palm and rubs his hand on the head of his cock, nearly shooting his load from that tiny bit of pressure.

“Going to finish up before you even had a chance to fuck me?” Bucky rocks back into Sam and Sam groans.

“I swear to God, Barnes.” Sam growls as he presses the head of his cock to Bucky’s ass. His cock has been so hard for so long that the head of it looks purple and unnaturally large.

“Fucking finally,” Bucky groans as Sam pushes in. He feels Bucky stretch around him as he grits his teeth and pauses. The pressure around the head of his dick feels fucking exquisite. 

“Chickening out now?” Bucky goads.

“Just don’t know if you’re ready for this,” Sam hisses. He pulls on Bucky’s hips, bringing his ass up higher.

Bucky looks over his shoulder at him, and all Sam sees is his own desire reflected back at him. Bucky’s hair is plastered to his forehead from sweat, his pupils are wide, and his nostrils are flaring from how hard he’s breathing. Sam tries to memorize the way Bucky looks, just so he can really relish it on a day when he’s not so fucking wound up.

Sam pushes all the way in. Bucky squeezes around him, and Sam trembles from the pleasure. _Finally_. 

“Is that the best you got?” Bucky crows. He’s pushing his hip back against Sam, anticipating Sam’s next move. Bucky gets his hand on his own cock, but Sam is so focused on the want rippling through him that he can hardly comprehend anything else.

Everything smells like sex and Sam has never felt so unhinged during a sexual experience. It’s like he can’t think, can't speak, can’t _breathe_ until his release. He’s operating on autopilot as he feels his body tense all over. He squeezes his eyes shut and fucks into Bucky until he’s coming.

He sees stars behind his eyes and nearly blacks out from the force of it. His ears are ringing as pleasure racks his body, all the tension leaking from him in the afterglow.

“C’mon,” Bucky says. Sam keeps his body moving, although it feels like he’s floating on a cloud high above the ground. He’s weightless with the pleasure, his mind and body pleasantly numb. He’s never felt more zen in his life.

He hears Bucky yell as he clenches tight around Sam and comes, and Sam keeps gripping his hips. He opens his eyes and smiles, content to let Bucky feel what he’s feeling.

It feels like an eternity later when Sam pulls back and steps away. His legs are all wobbly underneath him, but he manages. His cock looks obscene sticking out of his uniform pants, shiny from spit and come. 

Bucky is leaning against the crate, his head resting on his forearm. Sam can see him breathing heavily and he reaches out a hand to touch.

“You lost,” Bucky says, teasing, as he lifts his head up and grins sweetly at Sam. The flush on his face only highlights how blue his eyes are.

“But did I really?” Sam says, still feeling a little dazed as he lets his fingertips trail along Bucky’s human arm. Bucky’s grin gets wider before he gently closes his eyes and leans back against the crate.

“I feel like a new person,” Bucky mumbles.

“Same,” Sam agrees. He stuffs his dick back into his pants and then has to sit down on the ground. He's tired from the effort of keeping himself upright for so long, but he also feels sated in a way that is completely foreign to him. It's like his body is new, and has never wanted for anything.

“We should probably call the others,” Bucky says after a moment. He stands up and turns towards Sam, completely naked.

“We’re speaking to no one about this, okay?” Sam says as he looks up at Bucky. 

He looks angelic with the soft light of the setting sun filtering in through the dirty windows behind him and edging him in gold. Sam doesn’t feel horny any more, thank God, but he does feel a certain pleasure looking at Bucky now. Sam lets himself enjoy the view, slightly surprised with himself.

Sam has had crushes before James Buchanan Barnes walked into his life. He just thought he would be over it, now that the fucking is out of the way.

“But _we_ can speak about it again, right?” Bucky asks, his voice soft and curious. He’s looking down at Sam like maybe he’s something fragile, something that needs looking after.

Sam bristles, a million words threatening to tumble out. _I’m sorry_ or _I don’t think that plant gave us a choice_ or _I don’t want to take any of it back._ All of those thoughts seem far removed from the point, so Sam calls it like he sees it. 

“It probably won’t be as good the next time,” Sam muses as he shields his eyes from the sun. They were drugged. The plant influenced their decisions.

Bucky laughs.

“Maybe not, but how are we going to find out?” His eyes crinkle at the corners as he stands with his shoulders squared, completely unafraid. Sam is in awe of his confidence now, after everything that has happened between them. If Sam had his way, they would turn away from each other and get dressed and act like nothing had changed.

Even though several things have.

Sam's heart rate speeds up and his skin feels clammy as Bucky maintains eye contact with him. He searches himself for any after effects of the pollen, but his dick is completely normal. In fact, he feels like he doesn’t need to orgasm again for a very long time. 

Sam shakes himself free of Bucky's gaze and stretches out his legs. “You’re not letting me forget about this, are you?” 

“It might be good for us,” Bucky says casually as he walks over to his discarded clothes.

“What, fucking?” Sam ventures. 

Bucky laughs again as he picks up his clothes and starts to dress. “Sure. Fucking, hooking up, dating, whatever we’re calling it these days.”

Sam gets up and grabs his uniform shirt. Now that Bucky’s been willing to put it all out there, Sam contemplates what it would be like to spend more time with Bucky outside work, maybe make him laugh more, maybe even fuck him again. The thoughts wind their way through him and make his heart rate kick up again. His skin tingles pleasantly, so subtle compared to what he felt before, when he was under the influence. The intimacy they've already shared is something to be treasured, something they could build on, even if Sam's original inclination was to just brush it off as no big deal.

“Maybe there’s some fondness here, Barnes. Maybe I could do this again,” Sam admits. 

Bucky buttons up his pants and looks over at him. “I’ll take maybe,” he says sincerely. 

They finish dressing in silence. Bucky walks over to help with the zipper on his uniform shirt, and Sam feels comfortably warm all over. 

As soon as he puts his comm piece back in his ear, Nat says, “What the hell happened? Plantman keeps saying some shit about destroying your relationship.”

Sam looks over at Bucky, who raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, like he’s curious to hear Sam’s answer.

“Nah,” Sam says slowly, his eyes on Bucky. “I should be thanking him, actually.”

Bucky’s eyes widen before he laughs. Sam looks at him and admits that he’s still beautiful, even with all of his clothes on. Surely, that’s a good place to start.


End file.
